Moonlight
by TimeAndSpaceDimensions
Summary: Elizabeth just got a really sad message from home and needs some comfort. Will she get over it? Just a short one-shot.


**So, this is the first story I ever publish. As you probaly will notice, english isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I wrote this a year ago but I only publish it now. So, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't owe Stargate or any of the characters. If I would, things would have gone different ways.**

* * *

The moons of Atlantis were shining down onto the city. They had just risen and illuminated the night sky right now. Elizabeth Weir was standing on the balcony and was watching the shallow waves of the ocean. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were wet; she was crying. She wasn't aware of how long she had been standing there like this, but it had to be hours ago since she last was inside the warmth of the city. At first, the tears just streamed down her face and didn't seem to stop, but as time went by her crying seemed to end. It was hard not to think about her conversation with General O'Neill. Again, the tears seemed to come back and start to fall all over again.

_- Flashback –_

_"__We have an unscheduled off-world activation", Chuck informed Elizabeth and waited for an ID-code. "Ma'am, it's from earth." Elizabeth nodded and Chuck deactivated the shield. An elder man with a blue Airforce uniform stepped through the event horizon. Dr. Weir stepped down the big stairs of the control room in order to great their guest. "General O'Neill, what a pleasure to see you. What brings you to Atlantis?" That was when she noticed his serious face. "Maybe we should go into your office, Dr. Weir." The two of them went up the stairs and headed for her office._

_"__When?" Elizabeth couldn't believe it. With a questioning look she looked at Jack O'Neill. "The doctors said it was three days ago," before he was able to go on, she cut him short. "Three days? And why do I get to know only now?" Why didn't someone tell her as soon as they got to know about it? "Elizabeth, calm down. We wanted to tell you earlier but that wasn't possible, and I'm so sorry." She shook her head slightly. "I understand."_

_"__I wish you all the best for the further pathway of your expedition. Watch out for yourself, Elizabeth." General O'Neill stood in front of the Stargate, ready to go back to earth. "Thank you, General. Stay out of trouble, too." With a quick nod he looked at Dr. Weir for the last time. She saw his pity for her in his eyes. Then he stepped through the event horizon and was gone.  
- Flashback end -_

_John Sheppard, Rodney McKay and Carson Beckett talked for a while, now. They saw Jack O'Neill and Elizabeth heading for her office._

_-Flashback -_

_"__Ah, as I see the General arrived. I should tell him about my newest project. We will be able to raise the power supply of the city significantly and…" Dr. McKay got cut off. "McKay, I don't think the General came in order to listen to your stories. He looked quite serious." John had been watching the two until they were behind the closed glass doors of her office. "Hopefully, nothing bad has happened." Now it was Carson Beckett, who piped up. The young Scot had been watching, like the other two, the whole scenario. "I think, it nothing bad has happened, O'Neill wouldn't look this serious."_

_"__Colonel Sheppard, I commit the administration of Atlantis to you; For at least a week." An hour went by and now Jack was standing in front of them. "Why? What's wrong with Elizabeth?" Taken aback, McKay looked at Jack. "Dr. Weir will need some time to get over the message I had for her." – "Message? What Message? Ow!" Sheppard smacked the back of his head. It was none of his business, except it had something to do with the city. "It's all right, Colonel. I had to inform her, that her mother passed away a few days ago. She will certainly need some time to get over it. That's why I commit the administration over to you, John." Elizabeth's mother passed away?  
- Flashback end –_

"Someone should talk to her. Maybe I should…" Before Carson was able to finish his sentence he was called. He had to go back to the infirmary. "If you excuse me, I need to go." And off he went. "Seems like there are only the two of us. Since Carson won't be able to fulfil his overture, maybe I should do it. I bet I can che…" He got another smack. "McKay, with all due respect, you're not the most sentimental person of Atlantis. I think it is a bad idea to unleash you on Elizabeth." With that, only John was left, but should he really talk to her? It certainly wasn't a good idea but it was better than nothing. "Then chance your luck, Colonel. I go back to my work!" And now, MacKay went off, too.

The doors of the balcony opened for him. Although, she heard the silent noises of the door, Elizabeth didn't turn around. Only when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she slightly turned her head. She didn't need to do it in order to know that it was John, who was with her. Elizabeth turned her head away and didn't want him to see her like this; crying. "Elizabeth." No reaction. "Elizabeth, I know you probably want to be alone but if you want to talk about it you need to know I'm willing to listen." Still no reaction from her and John turned in the attempt to leave. When his hand left her shoulder, she finally turned around. "Don't go", she whispered, unconcerned to whether use a formal you or not. Suddenly, John stopped in his tracks and turned back to her. He could clearly she her redden, swollen eyes.

She had to be crying the whole time. John could understand her situation very well. His mother died, when he still was a child. Slowly he stepped back to her. Just as he stood right in front of her he stopped, uncertain what he should do next.

Without hesitation, Elizabeth took the decision off of him and threw her arms around him. She cried again. Her tears streamed down her face again. John took her into his arms, too. "I know how you're feeling." He slowly and calmingly stroked her back. To talk to her in their normal, formal tone would have been wrong, so he followed her lead and left out the formal tone. "I should have been there. With her. She would have needed me." Another sob escaped her soft lips. "Don't rebuke yourself, it only makes things worse. When my mother died years ago, I did the same thing. It haunted me many years of my adolescence and it took me a long time to accept, it wasn't my fault. I don't want you to torture yourself for years, too, Liz." Slowly, Elizabeth calmed down. "I… it just hurts so much," John cut her off. "It will take a while, but I promise, it's getting better. Maybe you should go to bed and take a rest." He just looked at her. Her cheeks were dry again and no more tears streamed down her face. She slightly shook her head. "I have another idea."

Shallow waves bumped into the walls of the pier. John and Elizabeth sat there and watched out for the see, silently, without destroying this moment. Elizabeth was completely relaxed and she owed it only to John. "Thank you, John. You really helped me." Back was the routine and the formal tone, too. "No problem. That's what friends are for."

* * *

_So, that's it. I hope you enjoyed it and I would be happy to get some reviews. Please tell me what you think about it. :)_


End file.
